How They Met
by Flames of the Forbidden
Summary: He was walking through the woods, trying to clear his mind from his thoughts, as his young ward is kidnapped, and he is injured in the process. Waking up to see...sesskag
1. Chapter 1

Fotf: this is my first fic, so all reviews are welcome so I can improve! Well..here it is!

Prologue

I have been feeling strange lately. I'm not sure what it is, but it makes me feel more tranquil. For some reason, the Tetsusaiga is the farthest from my mind lately. It must be those imbeciles at that meeting I went to. They insist that I'm needing a mate to rule by my side. Sure, like some WOMAN is going to be able to help me rule. The only thing she will be able to do is relieve my sexual desires, like the whore she will turn out to be. I cant even think about these papers I have been looking at lately. Alright, the decision is made. I shall go out and seek peace in my mind, and a way to get those stupid old bastards to leave me be, at least until a few of them have died off.

"Jaken," Sesshoumaru called for his retainer, who soon came scrambling down the hall.

"Yes m'lord?" Jaken asked, breathing with slight difficulty.

"We are leaving, gather Rin and our things," Sesshoumaru replied, turning without another word, and heading outside to fetch Ah Un. Jaken went back the way he came, going out the back of the palace towards the garden, following the sounds of Rin's cheerful laughter. He soon found her picking flowers, humming an unknown song, seemingly from her imagination. Jaken hurried towards the girl, yelling at her. "Rin, we are leaving! Go to AhUn at once!"

"Yes Jaken-sama!" Rin replied, running with her flowers towards the front of the palace, Jaken running behind her, yelling for her to wait up. Not long after, Jaken and Rin were on AhUn, waiting for Sesshoumaru to start walking. As Sesshoumaru started his long-stepping pace, AhUn followed, not far behind.

'Maybe now I may be able to get my mind off of that meeting.' Sesshoumaru thought, slowing his pace, sensing nothing in the immediate area to worry about. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Rin was screaming, grabbed off of AhUn, and gone, while Sesshoumaru sat there, having gotten a slash across his chest from the beast that had taken Rin. 'What the HELL just happened!' Sesshoumaru thought, suprized that he had not sensed the enemy coming. 'There goes my time of meditation and tranquility.' Sesshoumaru thought just before everything went black.

Fotf: plz review! I want to know how that was and if I should continue. I also want to start a vote to see if it should be sesskag, or inukag! I need some reviews to see how im doin...um...ya..so, that would help a lot! Thanks, cya!

Just press the button!


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I started on the next chappie! Um...I know I didn't really...wait till I got reviews for the prolouge...but...i just felt like making the next chappie and posting it, just becuz...flames welcome! luv ya!

FotF

Chapter 1: Awake and Healing

'Damn my head hurts!' were Sesshoumaru's first thoughts waking up. 'Where am I?' He looked around his surroundings, everything still blurry from sleepiness. As his sight cleared, he saw a young girl laying next to a tree beside him, sleeping. Suddenly, the girl awoke and they just stared into eachothers eyes for several moments. Recognition flashed in Sesshoumaru's memory. 'It's that girl! That wench that accompanies Inuyasha...' As he started to sit up, the girl hurried to him, pushing him back down into the strange bedding.

"You must lay down and rest! Any movement could cause your wounds to reopen!" she practically yelled.

"Who are you to give me orders?" Sesshoumaru replied, staring openly at her, as she started to calm down. She sat quietly, as Sesshoumaru studied her. Then he asked, "What is your name?" She just sat there silently for a few moments, as he started to get impatient. Before he had the chance to demand an answer, she replied.

"Kagome. Higurashi Kagome."

"Why have you brought me here," he asked, trying to remember the events of when he was last awake.

"I found you lying in the woods," she replied, still quiet and shy sounding. Then all of his memories came back. 'That bastard!' Sesshoumaru thought, as he began to become angry and guilty all at the same time. 'Naraku will pay for taking what is mine!' Sesshoumaru glanced over at the girl, staring at him with fear in her eyes.

"You are a priestess, correct?" Sesshoumaru asked, calming himself enough to speak placidly.

"Um...yes, I am." she replied, looking dumbfounded.

"Heal my wounds. I must leave immediately." he demanded, starting to pull off the bandages.

"What! Are you crazy! I've never had to heal wounds that large!" Kagome cried, looking nervous.

"I must go to battle, and take back what has been stolen from me."

"Well..." Kagome contemplated, " I can try, but don't blame me if you get some part of your body burned!" She turned to Sesshoumaru, placing her hands on his chest. 'Wow, he has soft skin...dammit girl! Concentrate!' She pushed her powers from her hand to his body, healing him.

Sesshoumaru stood up, looked down on the girl, and drew his claw along her collarbone. "I will repay you for your services." he said, disappearing in a flash of white light.

Well...thats the 1st chappie thingamabob..heehee reviews r good for making better stoooooooorrrrrrrriiiiiiiieeeeeeesssss! heeheehee!

Just press the blue buuuuuuuuttttttttoooooonnn! heehee


End file.
